Criminally Medical
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: There is a killer lose in House's hospital... no one knows who it is. And just when it started, it stopped and now they're starting again... One-sided Cuddy, Thirteen/Foreman, Spence/JJ and Hotch/Emily. Mostly Spencer/House's POV and Jason has returned!
1. The killings have started again

Chapter 1

**Third person's POV**

**PPTH**

It was a boring day for House: no new interns, no patients, no interesting cases and nothing-interesting going on with his teammates' lives. However, he had no idea there was a murderer in his midst, a killer _in his hospital_. He was oblivious to this because he thought they had died naturally from natural causes. The killer used poisons that stopped the heart and don't show up on regular tox screens. The medical examiner never would have noticed this.

Until he got the news that, a killer was loose in his hospital. No one knew who the person was! It could have been House himself but he doesn't like killing, he loves saving people. Could it be Cuddy? No, she's the dean of the place. It couldn't have been Wilson because he's House's best friend. It couldn't have been Thirteen, Taub, Foreman or Chase because he works closely with them and they usually have the same shifts as him. He was beginning to run out of ideas.

Just as it started, the person had stopped. It was a mystery. The killings first started a few years and stopped… and now, they've started again.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**BAU main office**

"_Voltaire once said '__Doctors are men who prescribe medicines of which they know little, to cure diseases of which they know less, in human beings of whom they know nothing'._"

"Everyone, gather 'round," Hotch announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the main meeting room. I sat down and sighed. I dared not to stare or look at JJ. "Lately there have been killings in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey. The killings first started about five years, stopped and now they've started again. No one knows who it is yet but the main physician, House, there thinks it's one of the newer doctors that work there, so we have to consider that." Derek looked at me funny because I was staring off into space, even though I did want to stare at JJ… "Reid, did you get that?" Hotch asked.

"Y-yeah, I did," I replied. "Just thinking about how we'll pull this off, that's all."

"All right then," he replied. "So, let's head out to our jet. We should be there in a few hours." Everyone got up and walked out. I sighed and no one heard me. This was going to be an interesting case….

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if it's good or not. Sorry it's short, I'll make future chapters longer. Just wanted to get this started! One person voted "Criminal Minds" in my poll! Please vote if you haven't already!**


	2. Meet the BAU

Chapter 2

**House's POV**

I sat down playing with my ball while catching it with my cane. I was about to watch some porn when Cuddy and seven people walked in. "House, look at me please," Cuddy commanded. "Please stop watching porn." I growled and stood up.

"Who the hell are you people?" I rolled my eyes. They were taken aback by what I said but I never noticed.

"House!" Cuddy slapped me. "These people are here because of the recent murders," she turned around and looked at them. "Please excuse him. He can be a bit of an ass. Feel free to introduce yourselves."

The seven people introduced themselves to be Spencer, Garcia, Emily, JJ, Derek, Rossi and Hotch. It seemed like an interesting group. They were all criminal profilers that worked for the FBI. The youngest one, Spencer Reid stood out. He was young and graduated when he was _twelve_? He looked like a smartass. I wasn't too impressed with the others. Emily looked too much like Cuddy. Derek was black and black but reminded me of Foreman. Hotch looked a bit like Wilson and there was just something weird about his face… Rossi was old… and his hair was turning grey, like me. JJ looked too much like Cameron and her voice was annoying as hell. Garcia… was a bit overweight, her face was weird, and she had broad shoulders (odd)…

"Sir, we'd like to start by going over what you might already know, so we can start building a profile of the killer," Rossi explained.

"Uh-huh…," I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at his grey hairs on his head and all the major faults of all of the members of this group.

* * *

**Spence's POV**

It's as if he weren't listening to Rossi or any of us. I kept my mouth shut because he was a bit rude. I didn't know what to make of him. He looked like a bit of an ass. I looked at JJ's beautiful hair and grinned when she looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I sighed inaudibly and looked around at House's office. It was untidy and unkempt. I wasn't even paying attention to Rossi and House rambling. I was too busy looking at JJ until Rossi looked at me. "Reid…?"

"Y-yeah?" I snapped out of it.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Not really… but I've done this a million times. I know what to do."

"Good," Derek smiled and patted me on the shoulder. We turned around and we were about to exit until we saw a familiar face…

Jason Gideon.

* * *

**A/N: Knowing House, he always picks on people. Sorry, but I'm trying to be his character. Hehe. Hope it didn't offend anyone.**


	3. Aaron's approval

Chapter 3

**Spence's POV**

We all gasped and blurted out, "what are you doing here?" I blinked. Jason… was my best friend. I hoped that he hadn't been the killer of all people! It'd be terrible. He smiled brightly and answered.

"I'm here because apparently House is one of the best doctors in the whole area and besides, NJ isn't far from Quantico. I was really sick but now I'm checking myself out."

"Gideon… please stay," I smiled. "There's a killer lose in this hospital, did you know that?"

His eyes widened slightly. "No… I hadn't heard, they haven't told any patients, have they?"

"No… we fear that it might leak," Emily replied. "That would be bad, because the killer will just stop killing and soon as we leave, 'it' will just kill again. We have to make our operation a secret."

"Hotch…," I spoke up. "I have an idea. How about I go undercover and pretend to be a patient?" I looked at him. He stared off into space for a few seconds, contemplating.

"Yeah, go ahead, Reid. I don't mind, please just be careful, okay?" He nodded. I smiled and nodded back.

"Hang on… if I'm here and I have no disease, what's the point on being here?" I shrugged. "I did break my arm a few months ago… I wonder if it's healing." House nodded and looked at me funny. "Maybe that can be my injury." Everyone else seemed to agree, so I decided that could be my injury, for now. I didn't want to make myself sick, that wouldn't be very fair to my own body. "All right, I'm a patient here now, is it all right if we meet your team, House?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead, they're probably busy though," he replied. I nodded and turned around. Another person stepped into the room. He reminded me of Rossi, except he was white (instead of tan) and his hair was a lighter shade of brown. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt and brown pants. He also had brown eyes. He didn't look too happy, because he wasn't smiling.

"House, did you steal my _Vertigo _poster _again_?" He scowled. House was sniggering. He rolled his eyes slightly and finally noticed us. "Who are you guys?" He asked. "Are they the criminal analysts you hired, House?" House nodded. We all introduced ourselves. He recommended we kept quiet about this, if it leaked, all of the doctors will suspect each other. Emily looked into his eyes; he seemed to have noticed… I sensed a connection between the two. A few more doctors walked in and noticed us. They introduced themselves to be Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy. I smiled happily.

* * *

"Spencer Reid is now going to be patient at this hospital. We have to make sure that he's safe and make sure the criminal does not get a hold of him!" Hotch ordered. Everyone nodded and chattered. I couldn't tell who was talking. Wilson looked at me.

"Dr. Reid, come along," he urged. I nodded and started to follow him. I looked around at everything. The place was so-so in terms of interior design. Most of the walls were made out of wood and they had white trims. There were also a few pictures, shelves and plants here and there but not much else. I sighed happily at the thought of being loved by JJ. Wilson smiled at me and pointed to the room. It looked like what almost any hospital room looked like.

"Do I need an IV?" I asked.

"Nah… since you're technically not sick, I don't think it matters," he replied. "Well, feel free to get settled. If you need anything…," he stopped when I showed him my gun. "…feel free to tell me – oh, never mind – you have a gun. Cool, I never noticed it before."

"I guess it's because I keep it on my side?" I climbed into the cool bed. It was stark and stiff but it felt great on my back. "Wow this is nice…," I sighed. I found the remote for the TV.

"All right, I'll leave you alone. Hopefully we'll catch whoever's doing this," he walked out and shut the door quietly. I sighed again while blushing, thinking about JJ. I turned on the TV, found nothing except Wheel of Fortune.

"Are you joking me? This one's easy! It's 'Bruce Willis in Tears of the Sun'!" I snapped. I bit my lip, hoping the person wouldn't get a bankrupt/lose a turn.

"I'd like to solve," the man said. "Is it 'Bruce Willis in Tears of the Sun'?"

"Yes!" Pat clapped and cheered. The man got $3200.

I was starting to get bored, though. I knew this was going to be a long week… I yawned and decided to take a nap…

Little did I know what was going to happen to me…?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I don't want to rush this. If you think I am, please tell me!**


	4. Suspicious janitor

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Reid's POV**

Something stirred in the room. I was startled awake by this strange noise. It was dark, so I couldn't tell who or what it was. I felt a cold and callous hand touch my mouth. "If you tell anyone that I was here, I will kill you." I bit his finger and he flinched. "Ow, you rat bastard! You'll pay for that!" I reached for my gun, fumbling around for it. I cocked it and just shot, not knowing where the bullets were going. I heard the unsub scream and run off.

"Reid!" JJ screamed. "Are you okay?" she flipped on a light. "I heard someone screaming and you shooting a gun, and immediately ran as fast as I could." I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "Did you see the perp?"

"No… it was too dark," I replied. I got up. "How about we follow the blood trail from where I shot him?" She nodded, understandingly. We both followed a blood trail but it soon disappeared as we saw a janitor cleaning up. He didn't look to suspicious (boy, were we wrong)!

"I saw someone run off with blood trailing behind him, so my instinct was to clean it up. Sorry…," he truly looked as if he was sorry.

"It's all right. I understand. There are many germs in hospitals, including MERSA," I nodded, before continuing. "It's –" JJ interrupted me.

"He apologises," she stated blatantly. She eyed me funny as the janitor walked off. It had hit me – something wasn't right.

"Jenny. I think something isn't right."

"What makes you say that, Spency?" she joked.

I chuckled slightly. "Did you see how quickly the janitor came and cleaned up the blood?" She nodded slightly, finally understanding. "Come on!" I urged. We both walked fast, down some of the halls.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Hotch asked. "Why are you two in such a hurry?" he caught up to us.

"Reid figured this janitor was suspicious," JJ nodded.

"Okay," Hotch nodded. "Let's look for him."

* * *

"Well… we couldn't find him," I sighed. "That's a shame…"

"I know," JJ nodded.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll try and sleep, if I can," I sighed, shrugging. "We can look tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be able to find him." I sat down on the bed. "Goodnight, JJ and Hotch."

"Goodnight, Reid," the two said in unison.

"I'll get one of the doctor's to lock this door, so that janitor won't come in again." I heard Hotch say as he closed the door. I gulped. What if I was locked in with him? What if he were still in here, then he might kill me, possibly. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying not to think about the suspicious janitor. However, every time I closed my eyes – he was in my dreams (already). This wasn't good. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep properly. I got up and flipped on the bathroom light…

And there he was – with a gun in his hands. "You say anything, you die." I gulped and backed into the door, falling down and nearly screaming. Luckily, I was smart enough to keep my cell phone in my pocket.

"How-how did you get in here?"

"You tell me," he pointed to the door.

I gulped and shut the bathroom door, locking it. I got my cell phone out and called for Hotch, but the janitor started shooting at me. I ducked behind the toilet. "Hotch! Help!" I yelped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry… I'm having trouble writing for Reid, since he's so damn smart. I decided to make him more sensitive, since maybe something bad happened to him before? I dunno, I might actually make that a separate fic or make it a flashback. Oh come on! Who says I can't give them cute nicknames? ;)**


End file.
